


Не орёл и не решка

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, elf sex scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: Ривала Фиэлесэля и Винсента Саммерса долгие годы связывала лишь неприязнь из-за любви к одной и той же женщине, которой они оба позволили не выбирать.Но когда Мисаки вне досягаемости для них обоих, Винсент решает спрятаться у Ривала дома, что окончательно разбивает многолетний статус-кво между ними.





	Не орёл и не решка

[Ривал]

Очередная бессонная ночь была слишком светлой даже по меркам Релианса. Ривал и не пытался уснуть, лишь лениво перебирал гитарные струны, сидя на полу в гостиной, когда его отвлёк неожиданный стук в дверь. Он нахмурился и прислушался, не показалось ли? Всё-таки Мрия в последние годы никогда не заглядывала к нему без веского повода, и уж тем более не за пару часов до рассвета, а Мисаки скорее бесшумно телепортировалась бы у него за спиной и закрыла его глаза руками...  
Стук повторился, и Ривал, с сожалением отложив гитару в сторону, поднялся на ноги.  
– И кому только не спится... – пробурчал он себе под нос, но запнулся, стоило только открыть входную дверь.  
– Мне, – с наглой ухмылкой ответил ему стоявший у порога Винсент. – Как и тебе, эльф, как и тебе.  
Порыв тёплого, почти горячего августовского ветра растрепал его чёрные волосы, и вместо того, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, Ривал окинул взглядом белую меховую оторочку на рукавах и подоле его куртки и спросил:  
– Тебе не жарковато?  
– О, неужели ты за меня переживаешь, это так ми-и-ило, – протянул Винсент, большими и указательными пальцами рук сложив сердечко у груди, после чего рассмеялся и добавил: – Но знай, жара – ничто, имидж – всё!  
Ривал закатил глаза и выдохнул, поборов желание прервать уже завязавшуюся беседу. Благодаря стараниям Мисаки Винсент не мог попасть в дом без приглашения, но вот стучаться и болтать под окнами ему ничего не мешало. Воспоминания о предыдущем таком визите, закончившемся плохо спетыми серенадами и парой пустых бутылок из-под портвейна под дверью, были ещё сильны.  
В этот раз, впрочем, никакого алкоголя в его руках не было.  
– Скорее интересуюсь, как скоро с восходом солнца ты дойдёшь до состояния полной прожарки, – хмыкнул Ривал. – Что тебе от меня нужно? Если ты ищешь Мисаки, то...  
– Её тут нет, знаю, – перебил его Винсент, пожав плечами. – Ну же, светлый, не будь таким недружелюбным, пригласи меня зайти. Я что, зря тащился сюда из Мистдарка?  
– Разве я тебя когда-нибудь звал?  
– Конечно, во время одной из наших «правда или правда» попоек пару-тройку лет назад. Как ты мог забыть, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!  
Саммерс театрально вздохнул и взмахнул руками, на что Ривал лишь закатил глаза. Они, конечно, уже много лет не пытались махать кулаками при любом удобном случае, а совместные посиделки с парочкой бутылок чего покрепче случались чаще, чем того хотелось бы, но и друзьями совершенно точно не были. А потому ранние утренние визиты никак нельзя было считать нормой.  
– Не ломай комедию, тебе не к лицу. Лучше честно скажи, чего ты добиваешься?  
– Честно? Серьёзно? – Винсент фыркнул и подошёл так близко, что Ривал отступил на шаг назад. – Мы оба знаем, что я не могу причинить вред _твоему_ дому, но ведь ничего не мешает мне закидать гнилыми овощами дома твоих соседей. Или тебе больше понравится, если я их подожду?  
Он прищурился, но голоса не понизил. На его лицо не падали солнечные лучи, и от того Винсент казался по-настоящему хищным и опасным; от дурачка, которым он прикидывался ещё минуту назад, не осталось и следа.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Ривал, прекрасно понимая, что вполне может пожалеть об этом решении, и отошёл в сторону от дверного проёма, – Заходи.  
– Светлые, – ухмыльнулся Винсент, проходя мимо него, – вами так легко манипулировать.  
Закрыв дверь, Ривал вернулся в гостиную – Саммерс к тому моменту уже разлёгся на диване, а его тёплая куртка валялась на полу.  
– Так ты не расскажешь, зачем явился?  
– Я рассмотрю твой запрос на информацию в течение пяти рабочих дней и отправлю принятое решение голубиной почтой. А пока не мешай мне, – он потянулся с закрытыми глазами, как будто на самом деле собирался поспать.  
Некоторое время Ривал стоял и молча смотрел на него – на тёмно-бордовый лёгкий пуловер, не слишком подходивший для местного климата, на бледную кожу, на вплетённый в несколько длинных прядей волос деревянный разноцветный бисер. Винсент либо притворялся, что его клонит в сон, либо и правда пытался уснуть; во всяком случае, теперь было заметно, что он выглядит не только расслабленным, но и уставшим, и Ривал почувствовал, что больше не раздражен от его неожиданного визита. Пожав плечами, он пошёл на кухню – готовка всегда помогала ему собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться, и была определённо приятнее наблюдения за неподвижным Винсентом.  
Спустя пару часов, когда наступило «настоящее» утро, Саммерс присоединился к нему, потягиваясь и зевая.  
– Где моё «с добрым утром»? – он сел за большой дубовый стол, опёрся на столешницу локтями и устроил голову на переплетённых пальцах.  
– Там же, где твой ответ на мой запрос, – Ривал снял с плиты глубокую сковороду, установил её на столе и только тогда посмотрел на него – вид у Винсента был заспанный, но такой же наглый, как и всегда. Что-то в этом виде словно намекало, что уходить он никуда не собирается. – Я так понимаю, пытаться тебя выгнать теперь бесполезно?  
– О, неужели я наконец удостоился чести попробовать твою великолепную стряпню? – он расцепил руки и поёрзал на стуле, как ребёнок. – Так ты не против того, что я тут у тебя поживу?  
Ривал замер, вглядываясь в его тёмные, опушенные длинными ресницами, карие глаза. Пожалуй, только теперь, пустив его в свой дом и приготовив ему паэлью на завтрак, он понял, что уже давно не воспринимал Винсента как соперника в борьбе за сердце Мисаки, ведь и сама борьба по сути закончилась, так толком и не начавшись.  
– Мне всё равно до тех пор, пока ты не причиняешь никому вреда, – в конце концов ответил он, отмерев. – Но я предпочёл бы знать, зачем это тебе.  
– Мне ску-у-у-учно, – протянул Винсент, откидываясь на спинку стула и щурясь. – Разве это не достаточная причина?  
– Если это всё, что привело тебя ко мне, то вынужден разочаровать, развлекаться тебе придётся самостоятельно и в рамках закона, – Ривал усмехнулся и заправил выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо. – А мне пора на работу.  
– Если бы ты не приготовил мне завтрак, я бы обиделся.  
– Я готовил не для тебя, а просто потому, что мне нравится готовить.  
Винсент скорчил оскорблённую мину, но выглядел при этом так нелепо, что Ривал не удержался и показал ему язык перед тем, как оставить его в своём доме в полном одиночестве. Они не были друзьями, но знали друг о друге достаточно, чтобы Ривала это не волновало.

[Винсент] 

Фиэлесэль повёл себя совсем не так, как ожидалось. Не задавал лишних вопросов, почти не подкалывал, не проверял вещи по возвращению домой с работы, не комментировал то, что в его присутствии Винсент почти всегда лежал на диване с одной из его книг. Зато каждый день готовил завтраки и ужины, будто жить на одной территории для них двоих было в порядке вещей.  
Так что вечером седьмого дня, когда Винсент снова проверял свои синяки и порезы под рёбрами, он даже не сразу заметил, что Фиэлесэль вернулся раньше обычного, стоял в дверях гостиной и наблюдал за ним.  
– Хочу лазанью на ужин, – Винсент ухмыльнулся, так и оставшись сидеть с задранным наверх пуловером.  
– А я всё ещё хочу знать, почему ты до сих пор у меня живёшь, – Ривал приподнял бровь, покачал головой и, подойдя ближе, недовольно заметил: – Впрочем, очевидно, у тебя же талант притягивать к себе неприятности.  
– Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, светлый, – Винсент повёл плечом – делиться подробностями своих недавних приключений ему не хотелось. Пока не хотелось.  
Зато хотелось посмотреть, не изменится ли поведение самого Фиэлесэля, который рассматривал его своими серыми внимательными глазами.  
– И сам по себе ты – ходячая неприятность.  
Видеть его сосредоточенное лицо снизу-вверх на такой короткой дистанции было неуютно, но вместо того, чтобы подняться с дивана, Винсент лёг, вытянув руки над головой и так и не опустив пуловер.  
– Лазанью ты не заслужил, – наконец фыркнул Ривал, опускаясь на колени перед диваном и закатывая рукава.  
Винсент приподнял голову и глянул на него с немым вопросом. Фиэлесэль смотрел на синяки и немой вопрос либо не заметил, либо проигнорировал.  
– А будешь играть в молчанку, вообще без ужина останешься, – с этими словами он коснулся кончиками пальцев края самого крупного ушиба.  
От неожиданности Винсент вздрогнул; но руки у Ривала были нежными, от них шло приятное тепло и покалывание, так что он откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и расслабился, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.  
Некоторое время Фиэлесэль молчал, только медленно водил по животу и рёбрам кончиками пальцев, так осторожно, словно боялся причинить боль.  
– Я, может быть, не ангел и не лекарь, но кое-что в магии исцеления умею, – он вдруг заговорил, чуть понизив голос. – Тем более, мне столько раз приходилось лечить Мисаки, неважно, с тобой она была, или без тебя.  
Последние слова прозвучали с оттенком осуждения; в этот же момент Ривал коснулся его кожи всей ладонью, но также легко и бережно. Чувствовать его лечащие прикосновения было приятно, и невольно Винсент задумался, что может и стоило если и не просить его об услуге прямо, то хотя бы засветить повреждения раньше.  
– Но ты должен признать, что, когда неприятности находят её в моей компании, тебе приходится лечить её реже, чем без меня.  
Ладонь Фиэлесэля на секунду замерла, и Винсенту, не желавшему открывать глаз, оставалось только догадываться, с каким выражением лица он отреагировал. Удивился? Остался недоволен? Дёрнулись ли его заострённые эльфийские уши?  
– Мне действительно спокойнее, когда я знаю, что она вместе с тобой. Если она не со мной, конечно же, – он отчётливо хмыкнул и слегка надавил пальцами на порез, который заживал хуже прочих; больно всё ещё не было, Винсент почувствовал только, как ладонь Ривала стала ещё теплее. Так, что ему, постоянно мёрзнущему даже в тёплом Релиансовском климате, стало даже немного жарко. – Хотя вы только и делаете, что ищете новые проблемы, не разобравшись со старыми.  
– Неправда, – Винсент качнул головой. – Я берегу Мисаки, а об остальном тебе знать необязательно.  
– Как и о том, почему ты здесь, а не в другом месте. Если твои проблемы придут за тобой...  
– Не придут, – он перебил его и вздохнул – делиться с Фиэлесэлем подробностями всё ещё не хотелось, но было что-то такое в его голосе, отчего казалось, что без ответа на свой вопрос он всё-таки выставит его из дома. А для этого было ещё рано. – Да, я немножко поцапался с семьёй Силы – заметь, без нашей прелестной дамы. Но никому из них в голову не придёт, что я могу спрятаться в Релиансе. А даже если придёт, то у тебя меня искать не станут.  
– На твоём месте я бы не стал недооценивать правящие семьи, – тепло от ладони Ривала постепенно начало сходить на нет, но руку он не отнимал.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что невозможность лично мне прийти к тебе без приглашения – единственное защитное заклинание, которое Мисаки повесила на твой дом?  
Фиэлесэль уже вдохнул, чтобы ответить, но запнулся, услышав стук в дверь, и резко отдёрнул руку. Винсенту сразу стало прохладно – он приоткрыл глаза, бегло глянул на собственный торс без каких-либо признаков повреждений и поправил пуловер, в то время как Ривал пошёл открывать; из холла почти сразу донеслось звонкое детское:  
– Па!  
За секунды Винсент успел порадоваться, что Мисаки освободилась от поручений Абаль, огорчиться, что в первую очередь она пришла к Фиэлесэлю, и разочароваться, услышав вместо её голоса голос её старшего брата.  
Он скривился – они с Киллианом не питали друг к другу дружественных чувств, и то, что из двух мужчин Мисаки симпатии её брата склонялись в сторону Ривала, не прибавляло теплоты в их отношения. Так что прислушиваться к короткому диалогу в холле Винсент не стал, подозревая, что надолго Киллиан не задержится, а его основной задачей было привести Кэтрин к отцу, пока сама Мисаки под прикрытием продолжает собирать компромат.  
Вскоре входная дверь захлопнулась; Винсент успел сесть на диване как раз тогда, когда Фиэлесэль вошёл со своей пятилетней дочерью в гостиную.  
– Дядя Ви! – лицо Кэтрин просияло, и она заёрзала на руках у удивлённого Ривала, который быстро опустил её на пол. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
Она молниеносно пробежалась и уселась на диван рядом с ним. Смотря на неё, Винсент невольно улыбнулся – черты её лица во многом напоминали Мисаки, только были более нежными и мягкими в отца, как серые глаза и эльфийские уши, выглядывавшие из-за копны чёрных густых волос. Когда Мисаки только рассказала ему о Кэтрин, он и подумать не мог, что будет так _по-доброму_ относиться к чужому ребёнку.  
– У меня появилось свободное время, так что я решил немного погостить у твоего папы, – Винсент кинул беглый взгляд на Фиэлесэля, который так и стоял в дверях гостиной, как будто окаменел.  
– Как я гостила у дяди Кея, когда ма пошла на работу, да? – Кэтрин склонила голову набок, не прекращая улыбаться.  
– Кстати, ты же помнишь, к кому обращаться, если Ирвинг и Фабиан будут тебя обижать? – Винсент заговорщицки подмигнул ей, про себя удивляясь, как ему удалось запомнить имена сыновей Киллиана, и в который раз задаваясь вопросом, зачем ему нужна эта информация.  
Разве что ради того, чтобы смешить Кэтрин подобными предложениями.  
– Глупый ты, дядя Ви! Ир и Фа никогда меня не обидят! – тут она спрыгнула с дивана, расправив тёмно-синюю юбку, – Ты же ещё не видел тот осколок Портала, что мне ма подарила!  
И убежала наверх.  
Разумеется, тот осколок Винсент видел, как и всё, что находилось в доме Ривала – обход он провёл в первый же день, проверяя, как работают заклинания и просто любопытствуя, как живёт Фиэлесэль. Но почему бы не сыграть удивление, чтобы порадовать пятилетку?  
– М, – в конце концов донеслось от дверей гостиной. Ривал всё ещё стоял там, но, похоже, уже достаточно отмер, чтобы начать подавать хоть какие-то признаки жизни.  
Видеть его таким растерянным было даже немного смешно, но Винсент сдержался, на долю секунды почувствовав фантомное тепло в том месте, где чужая ладонь касалась его кожи. Ривал был красив, у него дома имелись неплохие книги, пусть и немного, и за неделю, проведённую здесь в раздумьях о том, как обвести вокруг пальца семью Силы и выйти при этом сухим из воды, он как будто наконец понял, что же Мисаки в нём нашла и почему проводила с ним так много времени.  
– Не делай такое удивлённое лицо, светлый. Ты же не думал, что тот факт, что вы с Мисаки завели ребёнка, пока мы с ней были... на паузе, так скажем, останется для меня тайной?  
– Нет, конечно, – Фиэлесэль покачал головой и всё же сел в кресло рядом. – Я просто не думал, что вы... поладите.  
– Да за кого ты меня держишь? – Винсент откинулся на спинку дивана, краем уха прислушиваясь к шебуршанию наверху – похоже, что Кэтрин решила показать что-то ещё, кроме осколка, или просто не могла его найти.  
– За того, кто не мог вернуться, пока его не притащили за шкирку, – Ривал не стал продолжать, но по тому, как он повёл плечами, читалось продолжение: «Хотя я мог этого не делать».  
– И я тебе за это благодарен, – ответил он без своей обычной ухмылки на лице.  
Потому что не соврал.

[Ривал]

Что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними после того, как Киллиан привёл Кэтрин домой. Ривал знал, что Мисаки рассказала Винсенту о ней, но не предполагал, что он отнесётся к ней так спокойно. Не просто спокойно, а как к настоящей любимой племяннице. В течение следующих трёх недель Ривал наблюдал, как Саммерс играет с его дочерью, учит её карточным играм и шулерским приёмам, рассказывает ей сказки из своего родного мира и слушает её собственные рассказы. Единственное, чего он не делал, так это не выходил из дома вместе с ними, и Ривал понимал, почему. Ни у одного из них не было ни способностей к иллюзорной магии, ни качественного грима; а у семьи Силы вполне могли быть шпионы и в Релиансе. Насколько Ривал знал, при всём впечатлении безалаберного и беззаботного простачка, любящего делать людям вокруг разные гадости, на самом деле Винсент старался не рисковать понапрасну и вёл свою игру, в рамках которой мелкие неприятности для окружающих были скорее хобби. Было похоже на то, что он ещё не придумал, что будет делать дальше, или придумал, но ждал подходящего момента – во всяком случае, покидать дом Ривала он точно не спешил.  
Помимо того, Саммерс стал более общительным и теперь почти всегда садился рядом с Ривалом, а не поодаль, то и дело то похлопывал его по плечу, то в шутку толкал локтем в бок. Ривал замечал его долгие, внимательные, словно изучающие взгляды, и ловил себя на том, что и сам рассматривал его, когда тот читал или был занят чем-то ещё. Как будто за этот месяц те последние крохи неприятия и агрессии, что всё ещё витали между ними, окончательно испарились, но что с этим делать Ривал не знал.  
Как и не знал, стоило ли вообще с этим что-либо делать; по Винсенту было похоже, что он просто об этом не задумывался.  
Когда ещё через пару дней раздался ожидаемый стук в дверь, Винсент, закатив глаза, телепортировался наверх. Перед тем, как выйти в холл, Ривал наклонился и прошептал стоящей с собранной сумкой и чуть не лопавшейся от нетерпения Кэтрин:  
– Помнишь, что дядя Ви у нас в гостях – большой секрет?  
– Конечно, па! – она энергично закивала и побежала открывать.  
Ривал вышел следом за ней – на пороге стояла недовольная Мрия.  
– Тётя Ми! – Кэтрин быстро обняла её за ноги.  
– Привет, – при взгляде на племянницу лицо Мрии всё же просветлело, она улыбнулась и погладила её по голове. – Всё собрала?  
– Да-да-да! А куда мы поедем?  
– Это сюрприз, – Мрия подмигнула, после чего подняла взгляд на Ривала.  
– Может, зайдёшь? – спросил он, склонив голову набок. – Попьёшь чаю, поболтаем. Или у тебя даже отдых расписан по минутам?  
– Нет, не по минутам, но не зайду – Ирил и Каэде уже готовы, будет неправильно заставлять их ждать. Ты уверен, что не хочешь к нам присоединиться? Насколько я знаю, твоя... – Мрия запнулась, кинула быстрый взгляд на Кэтрин, которая, похоже, ничего не заметила, только крутилась на месте, так ей не терпелось отправиться в путь, и продолжила: – Мисаки ещё не вернулась из Мистдарка.  
Стоило отдать ей должное, хотя бы в присутствии племянницы Мрия держала лицо и говорила о Мисаки спокойно и сдержанно. И называла её по имени.  
– Завтра я работаю, – Ривал развёл руками.  
– Когда это работа стала для тебя поводом отказываться от отдыха в кругу семьи? – Мрия скептически подняла бровь.  
– Тогда, когда моя фамилия в работе перестала иметь значение, – Ривал хмыкнул, наблюдая, как Мрия сжала губы. Она долго отговаривала его от принятого решения бросить патрулирование, чтобы больше никак не зависеть от отца, а потом ещё столько же уговаривала его вернуться. Но он её проигнорировал, и теперь каждый раз, как разговор заходил о его работе, она демонстрировала недовольство. – Я мог взять отгул или поменяться сменами, но завтра мы готовим большой праздник, а послезавтра его проводим – почти все сотрудники кафе будут задействованы.  
– Ну что ж, тогда мы зайдём к тебе после того, как вернёмся, – Мрия вздохнула и взяла Кэтрин за руку. – И когда только твой папа стал таким ответственным?  
– Па всегда таким был! – ответила она, повернулась и помахала ему свободной рукой: – Пока, па!  
Ривал помахал ей в ответ и закрыл дверь. По большому счёту, он не соврал – в кафе правда будут отмечать праздник, и он правда будет работать. Удивительно, что Мрии не пришла в голову мысль предложить ему приехать в поместье хотя бы на последние два дня (удивительно примерно так же, как и то, что сама Мрия согласилась взять импровизированный отпуск), и, скорее всего, он бы поехал, если бы не одно «но».  
Которое неожиданно телепортировалось у него за спиной, крепко схватило его за плечо и переместилось в спальню на втором этаже вместе с ним.  
– Поглоти тебя Океан Вечности, ты что творишь? – Ривал скинул его руку и развернулся. – Я не люблю телепортацию.  
Он поёжился от неприятных мурашек по всему телу, всегда возникавших после телепортаций, и не придал значения тому, что Саммерс остался стоять к нему подозрительно близко.  
– Ты что-то слишком завис, закрыв дверь за своей сестрой, я подумал, тебе неплохо было бы встряхнуться, – Винсент с видом святой невинности пожал плечами.  
– Для этого вовсе необязательно было меня телепортировать. Всё равно ведь будем спускаться вниз.  
– А может и не будем.  
Только в этот момент Ривал заметил, что расстояние между ними не превышало четверти метра. Саммерс едва заметно ухмылялся, но в целом был расслаблен и отходить не спешил, а на прищуренный вопросительный взгляд неожиданно спросил:  
– Почему бы тебе не подойти и не поцеловать меня?  
Ривал замер, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. Винсент больше ничего не говорил, не сходил с места, не торопил его, так что оставалось неясным, сколько они так простояли, просто смотря друг на друга. Никогда раньше Ривал не задумывался о подобном развитии событий в их любовном треугольнике _всерьёз_ , хотя иногда они оба шутили об этом во время совместных попоек.  
Но Саммерс шутил чаще.  
Впрочем, подумал Ривал, чем спрашивать, эффективнее выяснить опытным путём – а потому сделал пару шагов навстречу.

[Винсент]

– Почему бы тебе не подойти и не поцеловать меня? – прямо спросил Винсент, потому что думал об этом с того дня, как Ривал вылечил остатки его синяков и ссадин, а невербальных знаков оказалось недостаточно.  
Фиэлесэль так долго смотрел на него безо всякого движения, что его можно было счесть впавшим в кому. Вряд ли это предложение могло его шокировать – Винсент на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что опыт подобных экспериментов у Ривала имелся. К тому же подвыпивший Фиэлесэль сам подшучивал, что они в итоге закончат «либо убив друг друга, либо в одной постели», а момент, когда они ещё могли друг друга убить, был уже давно и безвозвратно утерян. Возможно, даже до той паузы самого Винсента с Мисаки, которую прервал Ривал – так какого хрена он медлил теперь? Винсент не собирался предлагать дважды, как и не собирался делать второй шаг сам, всё-таки первый он сделал.  
А потом Фиэлесэль беззвучно подошёл к нему и коснулся сухими губами его губ, облизнул их кончиком языка, и продолжил касаться снова и снова, пока уже сам Винсент не отмер и не ответил ему, обхватив за талию и прижав к себе.  
Ладони Ривала на его шее были такими же тёплыми, как и в тот вечер несколько недель назад. Он весь был таким тёплым, почти горячим, что это чувствовалось сквозь пуловер и его льняную рубашку, и от того хотелось касаться его светлой эльфийской кожи напрямую...  
Фиэлесэль отстранился вроде бы на какие-то доли секунды, но в следующий момент ни пуловера, ни рубашки на них уже не было. Винсент снова прижал его к себе, испытывая странное желание раствориться в его горячей коже, подставил шею для поцелуя и не сразу услышал, как Ривал начал шептать что-то приятное, но совершенно непонятное. От его слов мозг плавился, а тело ощущалось, как лёгкая сладкая вата; краем сознания Винсент отмечал, что они, кажется, куда-то шли, и в процессе остались совершенно нагими.  
Он словно спал и бодрствовал одновременно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как Ривал слегка прикусил кожу у предплечья зубами, а после лизнул это же место.  
– Эта ваша эльфийская сексуальная магия действительно существует? – не смог удержаться от вопроса Винсент, спиной чувствуя хлопковые простыни и осознавая, что они уже лежат на кровати.  
Фиэлесэль только утвердительно хмыкнул, не пожелав, видимо, отвлекаться от его шеи – винить его в этом Винсент не мог, наконец осмысленно прогуливаясь своими холодными пальцами по его позвоночнику.  
– И зачем... – он выдохнул, когда Ривал огладил его торс и бёдро, а их вставшие члены соприкоснулись, – это было нужно?  
– Чтобы ты расслабился, – всё-таки прошептал Фиэлесэль, после чего прихватил губами мочку уха и лизнул её кончиком языка.  
– Разве я не был? – Винсент в ответ просунул руку между их тех и обхватил его член, распределяя выступившую смазку от головки по стволу.  
– Казался, – Ривал ухмыльнулся, чуть глубже дыша, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, – но был очень напряжен.  
Винсент не мог прочитать выражение его глаз, но его губы были такими сладкими, что всё остальное отходило на второй план. Пока Фиэлесэль не отстранился на несколько секунд, чтобы потянуться к тумбочке и достать флакон с маслом, а из его рта снова не полилась эта непередаваемая эльфийская песня, от которой внутренности казались плавящимся сыром. На этот раз Винсент хотя бы оставался в более ясном сознании и, выпустив член из руки, рассматривал лицо Ривала, пока тот смазывал его. Его губы припухли от поцелуев, но кожа оставалась такой же светлой, без признаков румянца; светлые волосы спадали на плечи, и Винсент протянул руку, чтобы перекинуть их на одну сторону. Солнечный свет обволакивал его, отчего он становился ещё красивее, на него хотелось смотреть, его прикосновения – чувствовать всё больше и больше...  
Винсент почти успел подумать о том, что всё это было странным, когда Ривал приподнял его бёдра и плавно начал входить, но решил, что подумает об этом позже. Обхватил его ногами, подаваясь навстречу, снова подставляя шею для поцелуев и держась руками за его плечи – так крепко, что могли остаться синяки.  
Фиэлесэль толкнулся раз, второй, третий, подбирая угол и давая ему привыкнуть; Винсент потянулся наверх и прикусил тонкую кожу на его шее, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле от жажды. А потом Ривал начал двигаться и, опираясь на одну руку, второй обхватил его член в том же ритме, и Винсент двигался ему навстречу, царапал спину и задыхался от жажды под его тихие стоны, не зная, сколько точно времени прошло прежде, чем он кончил, задержав дыхание. Фиэлесэль вышел из него и кончил следом, откидываясь на спину рядом.  
Повернув голову набок, Винсент всмотрелся в его расслабленное и довольное лицо, приподнялся, лизнул в уголок губ, и спрыгнул с кровати, решив занять ванну первым.  
Спустя полчаса они сидели друг напротив друга у чердачного окна; Винсент курил, хотя уже давно этого не делал, и пытался вспомнить ту ревность, что съедала его годами, то далёкое желание избавиться от Ривала, как от досадной помехи, ту злость, что заставила его необдуманно бросить Мисаки, а после не давала признать, что он ошибся, решив, что это единственный выход.  
Пытался – и не находил.  
– Я придумал, что делать с семьёй Силы, – нарушил молчание Винсент, докурив сигарету.  
– Когда? – фыркнул Фиэлесэль.  
– Ещё неделю назад, – Винсент склонил голову набок, вытянул ногу и легонько пнул ей Ривала. – Они никуда не денутся, а я лучше подожду Мисаки здесь.  
– Думаю, ей понравится, что мы... договорились.  
– Понравится? – Винсент приподнял бровь. – Да она будет в восторге!


End file.
